Every Other Night
by BlakeIy
Summary: Zelda is sick of the boys her age. She wants a man, not a boy! In order to ease her hormones, she harmlessly flirts with Beedle during her teenage years. The age difference leads them to keep everything they do a secret, even from themselves. Eventually Zelda's little phase ends, leaving a heartbroken Beedle to go against his morals for love. Rating WILL go up. BeedleXZeldaXLink


**Title**: Every Other Night

**Summary**: Zelda is sick of the boys her age. She wants a man, not a boy! In order to ease her hormones, she harmlessly flirts with Beedle during her teenage years. But the phrase "age is just a number" doesn't exactly fit well with the residents of Skyloft, so they must keep it a secret, even to themselves. Time changes things, and as Zelda grows up her love for Beedle disintegrates..and he's not about to let that happen.

**Rating**: T for now, M in later chapters.

**A/N**: This is like, my OTP just so you know. Skyward Sword-verse. Just gonna give a big THANK YOU to PinaColadaFox for getting Beedle added to the character list. Like SRSLY why wasn't he there sooner?! I'd also like to give a warning, that the rating in this story will WITHOUT A DOUBT go up. If that doesn't interest you then you probably shouldn't even read the earlier chapters.

* * *

**Rant**

_To say he fell in love the first time he saw her is not accurate. Rather, it was a slow process, one he was gradually sucked in to. Never mind that she was the most beautiful girl in Skyloft. He loved her for her personality, everything her peers thought they knew she wasn't, and it was all beneath the surface._

Our first non-business conversation took place in his shop one day. At the time, she was dating Link. Everybody knew Link around these parts, same with her. So the two popular kids of the year date eachother. No new news there. Typically, one would think that she'd be as happy as one of those fairytale princesses - but that day she came into my shop, she wasn't.

It was light out, maybe an hour or two before noon. I heard the signal from the bell and released the rope. I pulled the lever and let the shop remain in place for a bit, until feeling the soon-added weight. _'Good. Not an overly heavy person today.' While_ I don't like to be rude, bigger people weren't exactly the easiest to pedal for.

The lever did its job and the sound of dainty footsteps came nearer. I couldn't turn his head all the way around, even if I wanted to - I wasn't that mythical "owl" creature - even if my store were being robbed. My customer approached the stall and only two colors caught my eye peripherally: yellow and pink.

"Hello." Her voice was as gentle as her footsteps.

"Hello!" I greet the girl. "Feel free to browse!" My head hangs down right away. I try not to talk too much because once I start, I just know I won't be able to stop.

"Thank you..." her voice is melancholy. I'm too busy pedaling to actually see if she's looking through my items. I just hope she isn't trying to rob me; that'd be the second time this week!

But it wasn't items she was after. She walked in front of me, but made no eye contact. Her body was slightly turned to the side, which made me think she was either embarrassed or upset. Her eyes were a little dull, so I'd assumed the latter.

"Hey...can we...can we, talk?"

I raise my head and blink. As usual, I didn't exactly think before I spoke. Any decent human being would say yes, though, wouldn't they? I respond in the affirmative.

"Thank you..." She says, looking around the shop and taking a seat on my bed. Her light body barely makes the bed cave. She also set down a fairly large book next to her - I couldn't read what it said, but wow, was it big.

The blonde girl closed her eyes. "This is...a little awkward..."

I shake my head in response. "Whatever you may need, feel free to announce it. I have all the time in the world. Let my ears be your own personal journal, and I will not judge you based on whatever it is you have to say."

She gives me a questioning look. Whoops.

I clear my throat. "Ahem. I mean...I'm here to listen."

She seems to buy it, as she dismisses that even happened. She didn't look like she was in the mood for it anyways.

So, for an hour - maybe more - the young girl talked to me. She told me everything on her mind. Everything that was bothering her. She told me about her father, and how he would pester her so, about various things. She told me all the things expected of her and the grueling process of studying. I felt especially bad when she mentioned her mother, and how she missed her. A few tears were choked back, but never shed. She didn't want me to see her cry. But that wasn't the worst of it - when she got to the parts discussing her peers, that was when even _I_ felt uncomfortable. It must be tough being as beautiful as she is, with so many men giving her a second glance. Not like I would know. What it feels like to be found attractive, I mean. She said her boyfriend, Link, was a nice boy, but she just didn't love him the way everybody felt she should. Two most popular people: they were _supposed_ to be a perfect match, but...she'd sobbed, saying they were friends since they were little. That the only thing they'll ever be _is_ friends, and she doesn't want any more from him. She starts crying now, and I feel uncomfortable. I wouldn't have liked to sit by and see a woman cry, but when the fate of our lives depends on me pedaling this thing, there's not much I can do.

"And all this-" _Sniff_. "-all this is because I have to be this happy, perfect girl for everybody!"

"I'm sorry," I wish I could have gotten up and consoled her, but I'd rather play it safe and just continue to pedal my bike. I don't have any tissues, either, and this girl _desperately_ needs them. "You have so many expectations thrust upon you."

"I do!" She wipes away the tears with the back of her hand. "And I can't tell _anybody_, otherwise they'll figure out what a mental mess I really am."

Ouch. I wince. It's fine, she's distressed; probably didn't mean it anyways. "Teenage years are the worst, huh?"

She nods. "And everybody says it will get better...but at this point..."

I shake my head again. "It depends. I'm going to be honest with you when I say that for some, it does, and for others, it doesn't. But things can only be as bad as you allow them to be. When I was your age, my motto was always that if I don't like the way my life is going, then the only thing I can do is change it myself." I conclude, with a touch of pride.

She looks up at me in the eyes for one of the few times since she's been here. "If..if you don't mind my asking...did you?" There's a tiny of hope in her demeanor. "Change your life, I mean?"

I nod. It doesn't take me any more than a second to respond. "Yep. I didn't get along with my folks either..." _'They call me a loser.'_ "And I still don't,"_ 'They'd much rather support my successful, baby of a brother rather than me.'_

She rests her head in her palms, her blue eyes gazing almost dreamily at me. "Wow..lucky. I wish I had that courage."

I sigh. "It's not courage, I just didn't feel like living my life the way other people wanted me to anymore."

"No," She smiled and stood, walking to me. She leaned in close to me, and placed one of her fingers on my mouth. "That's courage."

Walking over to the doorway, she stopped in place. I didn't turn my head of course, but I knew she was still there.

"Oh and," she addresses. "My name's Zelda, by the way."

"Beedle," I respond, though she probably already knew that.

Zelda giggles. "I know."

And as the change of weight signals her exit, I whisper to myself. "I know, too."

* * *

**lalalala lalalala lalalalaalala lalalalaalala lalal lalalala lala la**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**Please feed me constructive criticism.**

**I am the constructive criticism monster.**

**OMNOMNOMNOMNOMicanfwriteforshitOMNOMNOM**

**THAAAANK YOUUU**


End file.
